F0XTRAUT's Weapon User Ideas
F0XTRAUT Currently 48 Weapon Ideas to check out! Skyscraper X10 Level 12 Stats: Hardpoint: Heavy Damage Per Shot: 2760 Acceleration: x1.5 Unload Time: 10 seconds Level/league requirement: level 23 Weapon type: Kinetic Reload: 10 Clip size: 36 Bullets Clip size Damage: 99360 Smart Reload: False Lock-on Range: 600m Requires lock-on: False Effective range: 600m or less Description: High-Powered Single-Shot Autocannon capable of punching holes through robots. High damage with high accuracy at long range, but does poorly against tough shields. Price: 5000 Gold Charge Magnum Hardpoint: Light Damage Per Shot: 1050 Damage When Fully Charged: 6100 Level/league requirement: level 20 Weapon type: Energy Reload: 0 Clip size: 5 Smart Reload: True Lock-on Range: 1100m Requires lock-on: False Effective range: 350m Description: Small and Powerful alternate version of the Magnum, charges for 5 seconds accumulating additional damage then firing it all in one burst. Price: 10000 Components Scar Hardpoint type: Medium Weapon type: Missiles Damage: 1980 per Missile Level/league requirement: 16 Reload: 10 Seconds Clip size: 25 Missiles Smart Reload: True Lock-on Range: 600m Requires lock-on: 600m Effective range: 600m or Less Description: An extensively powerful version of the Hydra. Locks onto one target and fires a volley of missiles following a straight path to the target, because of its lackluster tracking system, it fails to doge many of the obstacles. It is mostly used to make short work or enemies Price: 10000 Components Carnage Hardpoint type: Heavy Weapon type: Kinetic Damage: 9350 per shot e Level/league requirement: 15 Reload: 11 Seconds Clip size: 7 Incendiary Rounds Smart Reload: True Lock-on Range: 500m Requires lock-on: NO Effective range: 400m or Less Description: An extensively powerful version of the Thunder. Fires Shots that deal high damage and burns target (DoT), also has slightly increased accuracy. It is mostly used to make short work of enemies. Made in courtesy of Carnage. Price: 10000 Components Surtr Hardpoint: Heavy Type: Energy Blast Damage: 12,500 Damage over Time: 35 per second DoT Duration: 5 Seconds Area of Effect: 50 Meters Rate of Fire: 2 per second Accuracy Rating: 90% Range: 500m Clip size: 10 Fire Balls Reload: 10 Seconds Smart Reload: False Requires lock-on: False Effective range: 500m Additional description: It looks like this: Fires 2 Fire Balls in quick succession at its target, dealing large amounts of damage in a moderate area of effect. Applies a small amount of DoT in the blast. Level/league requirement: Level 20 Price: 10,000 Components. *Damage per 1 shot. *Weapon fires 2 Shots, which would double the amount of damage dealt. *Despite its large blast radius, it does not penetrate Physical Shields. *This weapon's projectiles can arc over small obstacles. Heavy Flux-Beam Hardpoint: Heavy Type: Special Damage: 36,000 over 6 seconds Level/league requirement: level 25, must be in Diamond League III or higher Reload: 21 Seconds Clip size: 6 Energy Cells Smart Reload: True Lock-on Range: 800m Requires lock-on: True Effective range: 800m Description: SuperHeavy Laser Beam that was derived from a very large spaceship, has been optimized for use on a heavy hardpoint. Fires a Red Fusion Beam over 6 seconds, shows an aiming beam before firing - aiming beam is not visible to other players. Because the Flux Beam is ridiculously powerful, it slows the target by 30% per beam. Effect does stack. Price: 12,000 WP 6,000,000 Ag 3,000 AU Death Bane Hardpoint type: Heavy Weapon type: Energy Damage: 358 (400m) Level/league requirement: 18 Reload: 5 Seconds Clip size: 100 Charges Smart Reload: False Lock-on Range: 600m Requires lock-on: 600m Effective range: 400m or Less Description: A Heavy Scourge dealing twice the damage of the Medium Scourge, has 4 prongs and a Reddish Colour. the Energy Ark could be either be Red or Blue. Damage increases as target closes distance. Price: 10000 Components Renegade Weapon type: Splash HardPoint Type: Medium Damage 2700 Level/league requirement: level 7 Reload: 18 seconds Clip size: 6 Rockets Smart Reload: True Lock-on Range: 500m Requires lock-on: False Effective range: 500m Description: Upgraded Version of the Tulumbas, deals higher damage with a smaller capacity and medium range. Looks similar to the Hydra but just make the launch tubes square and has a light blue tint - a hybrid design of the Hydra and the Tulumbas Price: 2500 Gold Typhoon Hardpoint: Heavy Type: Homing Damage per Missile: 3500 Range: 600m Unload Time: 7 Seconds Clip size: 36 Homing Missiles Reload: 10 Seconds Smart Reload: False Requires lock-on: True Effective range: 600m Additional description: Its a Super Hydra, it has 6x the capacity & deals a little more damage at lvl 12 mk2. Also has a shorter reload. Fires 2 Missiles at once Level/league requirement: 20 Price: 10000 Components Spearhead Hardpoint: Heavy Type: Missile Damage: 5100 Range: 600m Clip size: 2 Missiles Reload: 10 Seconds Smart Reload: False Requires lock-on: False Effective range: 600m Additional description: An Upgraded Trident, has two grey barrels that fire 2 Missiles dealing about twice the damage of the Trident, has no revolver piece in overall design. Level/league requirement: 20 Price: 10000 Components Shimmer Hardpoint: Heavy Damage Type: Laser Damage: 1130 per Charge Range: 500m Clip size: 8 Charges Reload: 5 Seconds Smart Reload: False Requires lock-on: True Effective range: 500m Additional description: 'Essentially a heavy version of the Shocktrain, has the same working mechanics as the Shocktrain but with higher damage and more charges. Has 4 Prongs instead of 3. '''Level/league requirement:'19 'Price:'10,000 Components Coruscate '''Hardpoint: Light Damage Type: Laser Damage: 490 per Charge Range: 500m Clip size: 7 Charges Reload: 4 - 11 Seconds Smart Reload: False Requires lock-on: True Effective range: 500m Additional description: 'Essentially an light version of the Shocktrain, has the same working mechanics as the Shocktrain but deals less damage and has more charges. Has 2 Prongs instead of 3. '''Level/league requirement:'16 'Price:'10,000 Components Apostle '''Hardpoint: Medium Damage Type: Explosive Damage: 1900 per Charge Range: 500m Clip size: 10 Charges Reload: 10 Seconds Smart Reload: False Requires lock-on: True Effective range: 500m Additional description: ' Compact Grenade Launcher, immediately expends all of its ammo during firing, Grenades spread out in a 200m area around target, potentially damaging other targets nearby. Great for crowd control. '''Level/league requirement:'13 'Price:'10,000 Components Serpent '''Hardpoint: Heavy Damage Type: Splash and Homing Damage: 2200 per Charge Range: 600m Clip size: 10 Charges Reload: 20 Seconds Smart Reload: True Requires lock-on: True Effective range: 600m Additional description: ' Destructive Heavy Prototype, locks-on and Fires a volley of Heat seekers which would track the target until impact, dealing high splash damage. Most likely a fusion of the tulumbas and the Hydra '''Level/league requirement:'17 'Price:'10,000 Components Nexus '''Hardpoint: Light Damage Type: Plasma Damage: 3,130 per Shot Range: 350m Clip size: 6 Charges Reload: 5 Seconds Smart Reload: False Requires lock-on: False Effective range: 350m Additional description: 'Essentially an light version of the Redeemer, has the same working mechanics as Redeemer but deals less damage and only fires one shot at a time. '''Level/league requirement:'17 'Price:'10,000 Components Wraith '''Base level: Level 1 Base HP: 150,000 Speed: 40 km/h Hardpoints: 3 Light, 1 Heavy Ability: Stealth :Description of ability: Temporarily becomes untraceable by enemy weapons for a set duration of 10 seconds and a cooldown of 15 seconds Extra: Has and Energy Shield with an HP of 50,000 and regeneration of 1,200 per second. Additional description: Its looks like a heavy robot with 4 legs, the body of a leo. Price: 10,000 Components Solaris Hardpoint: Heavy Type: Plasma Damage: 2150 per Charge Range: 600m Clip size: 10 Charges Reload: 10 Seconds Smart Reload: True Requires lock-on: False Effective range: 600m Additional description: 'Powerful Plasma Cannon that has a close reference of the Dragoon and Redeemer, Fires three High-Powered Plasmoids that penetrate Energy Shields and decrease enemy plasma resistance by -15%. '''Level/league requirement: '''20 '''Price:'10,000 Components ColdFire '''Hardpoint: Light Type: Special Damage: 120 per litre Range: 350m Clip size: 100 Litres Reload: 5 Seconds Smart Reload: False Requires lock-on: False Effective range: 350m Additional description: A modified light version of the fearsome Ember, projects frozen flames (lack of a better words) at its target slowing it down by 10% for however long the target is engulfed in fire, effect does not stack. Looks similar to the ember but its colour scheme is navel blue and the flames are ice blue. Level/league requirement: 19 Price: 10000 Components Disruptor Hardpoint: Medium Type: Energy Damage: 1020 per Laser Range: 500m Clip size: 100 Laser Cells Reload: 5 Seconds Smart Reload: True Requires lock-on: True Effective range: 350m Additional description: The phase disruptor fires thinned out lasers, dealing excellent burst damage. Unupgraded, the Disruptor can only fire a single laser at a time but as it is upgraded it is able to fire more lasers at once, Maximum lasers fired at max level is 6. Particularly useful against multiple targets thanks to its advanced multi-target capturing system. Level/league requirement: 18 Price: 10000 Components Litch Hardpoint: Light Type: Energy Damage: 1500 per Cell Range: 350mm Clip size: 100 Siphoning Cells Reload: 5 Seconds Smart Reload: True Requires lock-on: True Effective range: 350m Additional description: The Litch, also called "The Vampire" can quickly deal damage and restore some of your health at short range. The Damage dealt equals to how much health you regain, a perfect weapon for anyone who wishes to survive their encounters. Level/league requirement: 15 Price: 10000 Components Zarya Hardpoint: Medium Type: Energy and Homing Damage: 1050 per Meson Range: 500m Clip size: 100 Mesons Reload: 5 Seconds Smart Reload: False Requires lock-on: True Effective range: 500m Additional description: Small and Brisk weapon. fires a series of homing mesons that seek out your current target through the smartest of ways at a slow pace, dealing high damage while making your enemy quiver in their pants. Level/league requirement: 19 Price: 10000 Components Helix Hardpoint: Light Type: Energy Damage: 150 per Projectile Range: 350m Clip size: 100 Plasmoids Reload: 10 Seconds Smart Reload: True Requires lock-on: False Effective range: 300m or less Additional description: Small and powerful energy autogun, The helix continuously fires Plasma bolts at an impressive fire rate. The plasmoids follow a helix pattern to the target dealing high damage at short range. Your target should be severely damaged if they got any closer. Level/league requirement: 16 Price: 10000 Components Garuda Hardpoints: 2 Medium and 2 Light Base level: Level 1 Base HP: 90,000 Speed: 45 km/h Ability: Psionic Screech :Description of ability: Emits a powerful electromagnetic pulse that disables enemy weapons in a 200m radius that lasts for 5 seconds, with a 15 second recharge time. Extra: Receives less damage from enemy weapons as the robot losses HP. Additional description: looks like a Velociraptor made of metal, there would be a medium weapon and a light weapon on its two arms. Price: 10,000 Components Vorpal Lance Hardpoint:'Medium '''Type:'Special '''Damage: 6.5k Range: 600m Clip size: 5 Charges Reload: 10 Seconds Smart Reload: False Requires lock-on: False Effective range: 350m Additional description: Looks almost like the Ballista but merged with Shocktrain. Fires a piercing Heat Ray that bypasses shielding and most robots while dealing moderate damage, cannot penetrate walls (excluding small barriers). Level/league requirement: 21 Price: 10000 Components Quantum Hardpoint: Heavy Type: Energy Damage: 300 per Particle Range: 600m Clip size: 200 Particles Reload: 10 Seconds Smart Reload: False Requires lock-on: True Effective range: 600m Additional description: The Quantum Stream, This weapon fires a particle beam that automatically searches for your current target dealing constant damage until it is out of particles, it does not have clever tracking however. The beam would just move in the direction of the target without taking any turns or curves around obstacles. Particularly useful on flat terrain against slow robots. Level/league requirement: 21 Price: 10000 Components Zatha Hardpoint: Heavy Type: Energy and Homing Damage: 1970 per Zatha Kamikaze Probe Range: 500m Clip size: 15 Zatha Probes Reload: 10 Seconds Smart Reload: True Requires lock-on: True Effective range: 500mm Additional description: Zatha Kamikaze Probes require no aiming. Just stay at a good distance from your target and fire away. Zatha Probes track and follow your current target at a moderate pace dealing moderate damage and dodging some obstacles. This weapon can make anyone start running for cover. Useful against most targets that don't have a physical shields. Level/league requirement: 20 Price: 10000 Components Quaizar Hardpoint: Heavy Type: Energy Damage: 15,000 Range: 600m Clip size: 3 Compacted Quarks Reload: 10 Seconds Smart Reload: '''True '''Requires lock-on: False Effective range: 6'''00m '''Additional description: Powerful Prototype Cannon used for heavy bombardment, fires large condensed Quarks and Antiquarks at the target dealing devastating damage at medium range. Reload while firing mechanic. Level/league requirement: 20 Price: 10000 Components Requiem Hardpoint: Light Type: Energy Damage: 550 per Range: 500m Clip size: 100 Charged Electrons Reload: 5 Seconds Smart Reload: False Requires lock-on: True Effective range: 350m Additional description: Destructive weapon of Mass Destruction, fires a burst of Negatively charged Electrons that deal decent damage. If Negatively Charged Electrons come into contact with an energy shield, it will reduce the capacity and recharge rate by 1% for every hit. Great against Energy Shields. Level/league requirement: 18 Price: 10000 Components Torrent Hardpoint: Heavy Type: Kinetic Damage: 1500 per Missile Range: 600m Clip size: 36 Missiles Reload: 15 Seconds Smart Reload: False Requires lock-on: True Effective range: 500m Additional description: A more Heavily Upgraded version of the Chimera, locks onto 6 Targets within range and expends all of its Missiles that would equally distribute themselves among 6 targets, dealing high damage. Useful against multiple targets. Level/league requirement: 15 Price: 10000 Components *Can Hit Multiple Targets *Automatically Locks onto more that one target at a time *Very High Damage towards one locked on target if there is only one target withing the green targeting bracket *Very Low Damage towards multiple locked on targets in green targeting bracket. (Think of it like Shocktrain) *High Reload Time *Medium Range Flameward Hardpoint: Heavy Type: Special Damage: 1500 per 30 Litres Area of Effect: 50 Meters Range: 500m Clip size: 600 Fuel Cells Reload: 8 Seconds Smart Reload: True Requires lock-on: False Effective range: 500m Additional description: A different version of the Ember, firing a prolonged, beam of intense flames over long distances in return for low damage output. Level/league requirement: 16 Price: 10000 Components Arclight Level 1 Statistics. Hardpoint: Heavy Damage Type: Energy Damage per shot: 1160 Volley Cycle Damage: 13,920 Cycle Damage: 69,600 Capacity: 60 Burst: 12 Energy Projectiles per second Firing Mode: Automatic/Volley Range: 500m Effective Range: 350m or less Reload: 12 seconds Smart Reload: False Require Lock-On: False Accuracy: 90% at 350m and higher, 100% at 349m or less. League/Level Required: Level 22, No League Required Cost: 10,000 Components Description: Small compact energy blaster. Fires a volley of blue energy bolts dealing moderate damage then has to vent out excessive heat that has been built up during firing sequence, for 2 seconds. Reloads for 12 seconds and has a maximum range of 500m. Its model closely resembles a combination of Vortex (Barrels), Taran (Firing Pieces) and Tempest (Body). EarthQuake Hardpoint: Heavy Type: Kinetic Damage: 3600 Rate of Fire: 1 per 0.5 seconds Area of Effect: 50 Meters Range: 500m Clip size:'''10 Quake Shells '''Reload: 10 Seconds Smart Reload: True Requires lock-on: False Effective range: 500m Additional description: Powerful and Destructive Automated Cannon, fires Quake Shells that effectively knocks back your target 14 Meters. Very Powerful against stopping beacon Cappers. Knock Back does not apply if blocked by energy shield. Level/league requirement: 15 Price: 10000 Components *Effective against Fast Beacon Cappers *Deals Moderate Damage *Every Shot Knocks Back Target *Small Ammunition Capacity *Moderate Reload *Moderate Range *Weak against Energy Shields and Physical Shields *Deals Double damage to Physical Shield AfterShock Hardpoint: Medium Type: Kinetic Damage: 2,400 Rate of Fire: 1 per 0.5 seconds Area of Effect: 50 Meters Range: 500m Clip size:'''10 Quake Shells '''Reload: 10 Seconds Smart Reload: True Requires lock-on: False Effective range: 500m Additional description: Powerful and Destructive Automated Cannon, fires Quake Shells that effectively knocks back your target 12 Meters. Very Powerful against beacon Cappers. Knock Back does not apply when blocked by Energy Shield. Level/league requirement: 15 Price: 10000 Components Tremor Hardpoint: Light Type: Kinetic Damage: 1200 Rate of Fire: 1 per 0.5 seconds Area of Effect: 50 Meters Range: 500m Clip size:'''10 Thumper Rounds '''Reload: 10 Seconds Smart Reload: True Requires lock-on: False Effective range: 500mm Additional description: Powerful and Destructive Automated Cannon, fires Thumper Shells that effectively knocks back your target 10 Meters. Very Powerful against stopping beacon Cappers. Knock Back does not apply if blocked by energy shield. Level/league requirement: 15 Price: 10000 Components *Effective against Fast Beacon Cappers *Deals Moderate Damage *Every Shot Knocks Back Target *Small Ammunition Capacity *Moderate Reload *Moderate Range *Weak against Energy Shields and Physical Shields *Deals Double damage to Physical Shield Photon Compressor Fires a burst of compressed Photons that expand rapidly upon contact, resulting in the complete obliteration of matter in a small area of effect. Takes a while to recharge but its is very effective as a medium range sniper weapon. It also has a unique ability to penetrate energy shields (energy & aegis shield), allowing it to deal damage directly to protected targets. However, it does lose a significant amount of energy to bypass shields like the absorber and aegis shields. Max Level Statistics: *'Damage per shot:' 107.1k *'Damage through an Aegis Shield (-25%):' 80,340 *'Damage through an Absorber Shield (-50%):' 53,560‬ *'Range:' 600m *'Damage Type' Special (Cannot penetrate physical shields) *'Ammo Capacity:' 1 Burst *'Reload Time:' 12 seconds *'Unload Time:' 0 seconds (instant) *'Projectile Speed:' 299,792,458 metres per second Anti-Matter Cannon Fires a burst of antimatter particles that annihilates all matter it comes into contact with. Operates at long range with pinpoint accuracy, takes awhile to recharge but is extremely effective against unshielded & shielded targets. It also does a great job destroying physical shields, due to its large projectile. Antimatter particles gain additional energy from contact with energy shields and aegis shields, thus, increased the total damage to the target. However, due to the nature of antimatter particles it is unable to bypass an absorber shield. Even while using shield breaker. Max Level Statistics: *'Damage per shot:'89.6k *'Damage through an Energy Shield (+25%):' 112,000 *'Damage through an Aegis Shield (+50%):' 134,400‬ *'Range:' 800m *'Damage Type' Special *'Ammo Capacity:' 1 Burst *'Reload Time:' 15 seconds *'Unload Time:' 0 seconds (instant) Sunshine The Sunshine is a close-range weapon designed to be used against physical shields, it fires multiple shock rounds that do damage and slowly push the target backwards. The damage is doubled when damage is dealt to physical shields and is also effective against beacon runners, it has decent range and a high rate of fire. It can work similarly to a Shredder or Halo by setting its firing mode; Semiautomatic or Shotgun, in a theoretical button beside the upgrade button when looking at it. However, due to its high ammunition capacity and time to charge each round, it has a long reload time. Level 1 Statistics: *'Damage per shot:' 770 *'Cycle Damage:' 115,500 *'Damage vs Physical Shields:' 1540 *'Cycle Damage vs Physical Shields:' 231,000 *'Knockback Distance per Bullet:' 2m *'Range:' 500m *'Effective Range:' #In Shotgun Mode: 50-200m #In Semiautomatic Mode: 350-400m *'Damage Type:' Kinetic *'Ammo Capacity:' 150 Rounds *'Reload Time:' 12 Seconds *'Unload Time:' 8 Seconds